


Keep Me Close

by Farawr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dont know what to tag as, F/M, M/M, Orignial Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farawr/pseuds/Farawr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the run and one of the most wanted and valued criminals of the universe, Tera is all alone. Believed to be the last of his kind he is constantly running until he meets the only person to top the Universes Bounty list and hold it for more then a decade. Can this person help him escape his hunter or will he get him killed in the process as well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me Close

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first very own Original work. These are all my characters and I love them. Don't judge this too hard please! It hasn't had a beta yet and I just wanted to know what people thought of it.

A loud crash outside his window and the following tremble the earth gave started Tera from his sleep. Jumping out of his cot he cautiously peered out the shattered and repaired window as he pulled his small pistol sized blaster close to his body. Of course his bad luck would catch up to him sooner rather than later. The last thing he needed was for the Mora-Galaxy Police to have finally found him on this destroyed planet.

After about ten minutes there was no other sound from anywhere around his hut, and the sound and smell of something burning was beginning to make his way to his hut. Sitting down below the window he checked the current ammunition level of is blaster and sighed. Only half a clip left, and it was not going to last long if he was to stay here on this planet. Curiosity getting the better of him, Tera finally stood up and walked over to his trunk that was on the floor and pulled out his battle suit.  
The small out dated combat armor offered little protection but it was enough. He pulled on the mesh suit that when it contacted the body quickly sealed up. Looking around he grabbed his gloves and pulled them on watching them meld into the suit. Strapping the blaster to his hip and pulling a small bag over his shoulder he made his way out of the hut. Looking around again he saw that there was nothing in the skies which meant that whatever fell to the earth was either trash or another satellite. He hoped it would be a satellite, he could salvage some parts to use.  
The burning mass on the ground was too close to his little hide away, the sooner he salvaged the parts the faster he could get back to his hut and turn the active camouflage on his shelter. Scowling he climbed a hill and looked around, still nothing following whatever crashed so after a minute he pushed on. As he approached the fiery crash site he froze in place not moving a muscle. It was a ship...but not just a passenger ship it was a combat ship, a Fighter.  
He put his bag down far enough away to grab it if he had to quickly retreat, he pulled his pistol type blaster off his hip and slowly approached the ship. If the fighter had crashed here a ship it came from had to be nearby. He looked at the burning remains but the Fighter didn’t have any kind of markings to tell what group of Mercs they belonged too. God he hoped it was mercenaries. The fighter hissed and snapped reminding Tera that there was a fuel tank nearby and it could blow up at any minute.  
Seeing as there was nothing that he could currently salvage while it was boring he backed out and was heading back to his bag when he stopped. He looked back at the wreckage and sighed.

What if the pilot was still alive?

Grumbling to himself he quickly ran back to the wreck he found the cockpit and pushed a large chunk of metal out of the way to be able to access it. The glass cover was shattered but it didn’t appear to have caved in on itself. That fact alone may have saved the pilot. Looking around he looked for a strong piece of metal he could smash the glass open with and found it. With all his strength he heaved the pipe up and brought it down caving in the glass and threw it aside. He grabbed the glass and peeled it back to revealing a badly bloodied man. Blood ran from a gash on his forehead over a scarred eye and cheek. Eyes closed he didn’t move a muscle.  
Pulling his glove off he placed his fingers to the man’s neck where the black battle suit wasn’t covering his neck and felt for a pulse. It was a faint pulse but there, and Tera sighed. So much for him being dead. Pulling the glove back on he pulled a knife out of his boot he quickly cut the straps holding the man to his chair. The man fell forward and smashed his head into the console and Tera grimaced as a groan came from the man.

"Sorry." Tera muttered and pushed the man back up and put his hands under the man’s arms. "I hope you don’t have a lot of broken bones." He yanked the man causing him to groan again and they both got pulled down into the cockpit further. "Holy Hell you are heavy." A loud pop just outside the cockpit spurred Tera to move a little faster, he braced himself and taking a deep breath heaved himself and the man up pulling him from the cockpit and dragging him out of the area over the metal he had knocked over making an almost opportune ramp. Laying the man down he quickly moved to his bag and unzipped it grabbing the foldable spade he brought. If he could get the fire around the fuel tank to stop then whatever was left from the wreck could be saved.

Digging up dirt he quickly snuffed out the fires that weren’t so massive and covered the fuel tank in dirt before leaving both the spade and the wreckage behind dragging the man with him back to his hut.  
~~  
Heaving the dead weight up on to his cot letting the man fall down in a heap; Tera collapsed on to the floor next to the cot exhausted. It wasn’t easy dragging dead weight for half a mile back to the cot. With a sigh he slowly got back up with a groan and looked at the man that laid haphazardly over the bed. He gently straightened the long legs on the bed and pulled the man who took up the whole cot and still his long legs managed to hang off the edge of the cot. Once the man was settled Tera inspected the cuts on the man's face and moved to grab a towel from his hand basin that was filled with fresh water from the morning. Wetting the cloth he moved back to the bed and wiped away the blood. Most of the cuts on his face would heal without any scaring but the gash above his eye needed to be sealed. Dropping the towel on the floor he moved to his bag and dug around cursing when he cut his finger on the knife he forgot he threw in the bag. Putting the knife back into his boot he grabbed a pen shaped object from the back and uncapped it.

Turning it on he used the heated end to close the cut on his finger making sure that the MicroLance still worked. Satisfied that it still worked and didn’t cause any pain he moved over to the man. Carefully placing the lance to his forehead he waited as the heated end touched skin and instead of searing the skin together it gently sped up the healing process and helped the skin seal itself back up.

Backing up he looked down at a wound on the man's chest that he noticed earlier while dragging him back from the wreck. The battle suit had managed to already repair itself hiding the wound from sight. The wound would need to be lanced and since there was no way he could see of the suit coming off he would have to cut it off. Grabbing his knife from his boot he leaned over the body and lowered the knife to the neck of the suit.

With a gasp the man came awake and silver claws that Tera hadn’t noticed before bit into his wrist. He cried out in pain as his wrist was shredded as he tried to yank it back. The man squeezed harder forcing Tera to drop the knife and struggle harder. He looked into the dual colored eyes that glowed with anger, a nasty snarl curling thin lips showing off a set of fangs. Tera trembled and winced as the man squeezed impossibly tighter, the claws cutting deeper.

“Please stop!” Tera whimpered softly hoping that the man could understand Universal Jiron. The language that races learned so that they could all speak to communicate. “I was only trying to help. You are wounded badly...” The man stopped squeezing his wrist but still held the limb captive as a hint of understanding dawned on him through the haze of pain he was in.

“I’m not trying to hurt you. I pulled you from the burning wreck that was your fighter.” Tera kept his voice low and as calm as he could, like he was talking to one of the mutated animals’ native to this planet.

“I crashed.” The voice was deep and cold, it made Tera shiver as he listened to the simple statement.

“Yeah, I pulled you out and put the fire out.” Tera wiggled his wrist out of the man’s grasp and backed away with his MicroLance and sat down on the ground a few feet from the man and pulled the sleeve of his suit down and looked at the gashes. He placed the lance to the cuts and waited as they were sealed shut. He looked back at the confused man still sitting on his bed. “I wanted to heal that wound on your chest but the battle suit would have to come off first...”

“You don’t need to cut my suit off though. “ Came the short reply. The injured man shifted on the cot and winced.

“It repairs-”

“So do I. Give me a few hours and I will be healed.” The man said tightly and shifted some more trying to make his back rest against the wall.

“But you risk infection...” Tera countered. “Let me use the lance to at least kill any bacteria in the wound that could cause an infection.”

The man’s cold gaze never wavered a moment as he watched Tera use the lance on his wrist, something akin to regret flashed ever so briefly in those cold dual colored eyes. Slowly with the hand that was not covered in the metal claws he reached up behind his head and pushed something. Tera watched as the top part of the battle suit came off in a pattern that reminded him of scales on the creatures he often saw on this planet. Tera winced in sympathetic pain for the wound that he saw on the man's chest.

He moved a little closer but stopped and held up the pen, “Can I help?” He asked with a small smile. The man looked down at the wound and then back at Tera and nodded. An odd sense of relief washed over him as he moved closer and gently touched the pen to the wound and waited as the pen began to disinfect and help speed up the tissue regrowth.  
The MicroLance was a great tool, even if it didn’t prevent scars it was great for quick fixes when they needed to be done. As the tool worked Tera did his best not to press to deeply or dig it into the wound. “What’s your name? Mines Tera.” He waited patiently and nervously looked up at the man that was watching him intently. The wound finally closed up and left an angry red scar in its wake, it would probably be sore for a while but at least he wasn’t going to bleed to death or die of infection. “There...” Tera said and started to back away when the man grabbed is wrist with the hand without the claws.

“A slave?”

“Former.” Tera scowled and yanked his arm away and practically threw the pen at the bag on the ground. “I am a freeman.”

“Right.” The man didn’t sound convinced and just stayed quiet as Tera moved away and picked up the bloodied rag and threw it at his sink. Tera couldn’t care less if the man was convinced or not...well not unless the man knew of the reward money that was on his head. He turned to look back at the man and noticed the pale skin that was even more apparent despite the sharp and swirling tattoos on his torso.

“Are you okay?” Tera asked. “Is there another wound that I missed?”

“My ribs are trying to heal.” He replied and closed his eyes, his breathing now looking a little labored.

“I can help with that too.” Tera offered.

“No.” The man said quickly.

“I have some pain-”

“No! Leave me alone.” The man snapped at Tera causing the smaller man to shy away a bit.

“Fine.” Tera replied and moved further away from the man on the bed. He walked over a few feet to the end of his hut and pulled a curtain away from a wall. “I have a shower that you can use if you want.” He moved to a chest that was crudely fashioned from some wood from trees on this planet. He opened it and dug around and pulled out a large shirt. “This might fit you better then wearing your battle suit when your ribs are trying to heal.”

The man didn’t say anything to him and just watched as Tera placed the shirt on a chair near the bed. After wards he stood away from the man, and felt awkward in his hut as he tried to not to stare at his unwilling guest. Finally figuring out what he should do Tera moved quickly and grabbed his blaster and an old hunting rifle that he found on this planet and moved to the door of the hut. “I am going to get us some food. Try not to sleep, you might have a concussion.”

The man nodded curtly and then closed his eyes again and waited for Tera to leave. But Tera stood there a moment longer and sighed.  
“Just so you know, your fighter is destroyed. My ship is the only one on this planet that will fly and without the power core which I have it won’t fly.” Tera finished explaining and quickly beat a retreat out of the hut. As he was leaving he heard a soft reply to the question that he asked earlier.

“My name is Mihai.”

~~  
“Smug little shit.” Mihai bit back a smirk at the insult that he heard a voice mutter as it materialized in beside him. A faint blue light came from the miniature woman that floated at his side before moving to sit on his knee. “Get the power core from my fighter and watch me make this one fly.” 

“I won’t let you.” A rough almost raspy voice came from the shadows near the back of the hut. Mihai tensed and flexed the metal claws, whatever was in the corner had startled  
him. He wasn’t used to being caught off guard and that pissed him off. A set of faintly glowing eyes blinked from the corner near the bathroom. The darkness of the corner concealed the figure not giving off what the voice looked like. “He’s helped you and I won’t let someone hurt him for being kind. Not again.”

“Who are you?” Mihai asked, “Show yourself.” There was shuffling and then the eyes walked out of the corner concealed by shadow. The light hit the creature and the hologram next to him eeped and flew behind him. 

It was a canine that was native to his decaying planet Earth. Black fur rotting off in places shined in the light. Mihai thought these creatures were extinct along with most of Earths past history of wildlife on the planet. After the humans almost destroyed the planet and the rest of what was left of the organisms mutated this planet was declared hostile and unfit to live on. A set of massive incisors snarled at him as the beast sort of swayed in place; almost double the size of a normal canine two tails swished angrily at him.  
“I am going to take a shower. I have no intention of stealing his ship.” Mihai said calmly so as not to irritate the beast further. Ignoring the pain in his ribs Mihai pushed himself up and pulled the claws off his hands and showed the beast he was unarmed. Unmoving the canine watched him from the corner where he was barely visible. 

“Stupid Dog. “ The hologram muttered before vanishing into the air. The beast chose to ignore the snipe and watched Mihai as he walked to the bathroom and let himself in, settling down the canine guarded the power supply for the ship.

**Author's Note:**

> Typing this up has been hard because I have already written it out....while I was at work. I love this story. :


End file.
